1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic apparatus like a portable computer, having a display unit that rotates between a closed position and an open position. More particularly, the invention relates to the structure of a latch that locks a display unit at a closed position or unlocks the display unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable computer has a main unit including a keyboard in the upper surface, and a display unit containing a liquid crystal display panel. The display unit is connected to the rear end of the main unit through a hinge. Thus, the display unit may rotate between a closed position to lie to cover a keyboard from above, and an open position to rise to expose the keyboard and the liquid crystal display panel.
A portable computer of this type has a latch to lock the display unit in the closed position. The latch is located at the front end of the display unit. The latch links a slid member to be caught by a fingertip, and an engaging claw projecting from the slid member. The slid member may move between a locked position and an unlocked position, and is held in the locked position through a spring. The slid member slides in the direction along the width of the display unit when a user operates the slid member against the force of the spring and releases it.
When the display unit is rotated to the closed position, the engaging claw of the latch hooks in an engaging hole formed in the upper surface of the main unit. Then, the display unit is held in the closed position. To rotate the display unit toward the open position, the slid member of the latch is slid by a fingertip from the locked position toward the unlocked position. By sliding the slid member, the engaging claw disengages from the engaging hole, and the display unit may be rotated to the open position.
As disclosed by the Japanese Patent Publication (KOKAI) No. 6-59778, the conventional slid member of the latch has an outer surface to be touched by a fingertip of a user, and a plurality of rib-like projections formed in the outer surface. The projections extend in the direction orthogonal to the sliding direction of the slid member, and are arranged with intervals in the sliding direction of the operated portion. These projections make it easy to hold a fingertip on the slid member, when sliding the latch from the locked position to the unlocked position. Therefore, the slid member may be securely slid from the locked position to the unlocked position.
The slid member of the latch is urged by the spring toward the locked position. Thus, when the slid member is released after being slid to the unlocked position, the slid member will return to the locked position. Therefore, in the related art, when rotating the display unit from the closed position to the open position, the slid member is pushed up by a fingertip while being held at the unlocked position. This applies an upward force to the display unit to separate it from the main unit, and the display unit rotates toward the open position.
The slid member push-up direction is substantially orthogonal to the sliding direction of the slid member. Thus, the projections of the slid member extend along the slid member push-up direction. As a result, when the display unit is rotated to the open position through the slid member, the fingertip becomes difficult to catch the projections of the slid member. Thus, the fingertip may slip and go off the slid member. This degrades the operability when rotating the display unit from the closed position to the open position.